La magie des fêtes
by vampirefell
Summary: James S. Potter attend toujours les fêtes de Noël avec impatience mais cette année il manque quelque chose à son bonheur.Que serait un Noël sans neige? Pour le petit James c'est tout simplement inconcevable car sans elle les fêtes perdraient leur magie.


Cette année les fêtes s'annonçaient tristes. Car si le froid était bien au rendez vous, il manquait un élément essentiel pour que Noël se déroule convenablement. Le sapin était déjà installé et décoré, des cantiques raisonnaient à la RITM et la cuisine embaumait la dinde ainsi que le pudding.

Tout aurait du être parfait mais il manquait un détail important pour que les réjouissances soient complètes. Et c'est en regardant par la fenêtre que l'on s'apercevait de cet oubli.

James Potter, petit garçon âgé de 6 ans se morfondait en levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris refusant de répandre leur bien le plus précieux. Rien n'est plus triste qu'un Noël sans neige. Pas un seul flocon n'avait daigné s'échapper de la masse mouvante de nuages sombres.

En ce 24 décembre il régnait un temps bien morose qui suffisait à lui seul à gâcher ce grand jour. Une atmosphère bien mélancolique engendrée par cette profusion de nuages résignés à masquer tant le bleu du ciel que les rayons du soleil.

Cette impression se renforçant encore plus à la vue des arbres dépouillés de leur manteau de feuilles, leurs branches se tordant et s'emmêlant entre elles de manière chaotique. Quel morne paysage en ce jour supposé être le plus joyeux de l'année. Au sol, à la place de l'habituelle pellicule de neige d'un blanc pûr se trouvait une mince couche d'herbe verdâtre et humide. Ses brins couchés, enchevêtrés dans tous les sens sous l'effet du vent de décembre qui lui n'avait pas oublié de répondre présent.

Petit à petit la lumière déclina signe que, malgré que l'on ne puisse que le deviner, le soleil avait décidé d'interrompre sa course dans le ciel, répandant de plus en plus d'obscurité à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, s'avouant vaincu par la nuit et les nuages contre lesquels il luttait depuis le début du jour.

Et James toujours devant sa fenêtre à contempler ce morne spectacle en arriva au triste constat que cela serait sans l'ombre d'un doute le pire Noël de sa jeune vie. Plus le jour déclinait plus les espoirs du petit garçon s'envolaient et lorsque la nuit happa entièrement le monde, le plongeant dans les ténèbres, il se résigna à cette perspective qui lui apparaissait désormais inévitable.

Sa déception était bien grande et l'on pouvait la voir inscrite sur son visage définitivement fermé, reflet de ses pensées aussi sombres que le ciel que même la lune échouait à éclairer de sa pâleur.

Combien de temps était il resté ainsi le regard fixé sur le paysage nocturne et la voute céleste dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaitre un miracle ? Personne ne saurait le dire, pas même lui.

Et alors qu'il allait détourner son attention de la fenêtre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas quittée une seule fois des yeux, résolu dans son abattement et près à rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui elle, ne semblait pas préoccupée par ce manque de coopération climatique.

Une étrange lueur attira ses yeux à l'endroit même qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il s'aperçu alors que les nuages venaient de s'écarter, dévoilant une infime parcelle de ciel étoilé. Cette constatation lui paru tout d'abord bien maigre mais au moment même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit elle fut remplacée par un second phénomène bien plus mystérieux.

De ce mince coin de ciel démasqué, une étoile sembla se détacher, quittant le plafond nocturne pour se mettre à chuter lentement dans sa direction.

Elle paraissait portée par le vent, celui-ci la faisant voltiger et tourbillonner dans tous les sens. James était incapable de détourner sa vue, captivé par cette étoile qui semblait danser dans le ciel, de cet astre qui flottait vers lui, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus si bien qu'il lui semblait qu'il serait bientôt capable de l'effleurer de ses doigts.

A mesure que l'étoile se déplaçait, plongeant inexorablement vers le sol. James prit d'une impulsion soudaine ouvrit la fenêtre devant laquelle il avait passé tant de temps, tout en veillant à ne jamais lâcher l'étoile du regard. Il ressentit à peine le froid l'envelopper lorsque l'air gelé atteint sa peau, toute son attention étant retenue par l'éclat cristallin qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Il tendit le bras à l'extérieur, bientôt l'étoile serait à portée de main et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la laisser s'écraser. Sa main tendue semblait reposer sur un écrin de lumière blanchâtre. Elle paraissait immatérielle avec le miroitement de la lune qui l'illuminait alors que tout le reste demeurait plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profonds. L'étoile étincelante elle-même ressemblait à un fragment échappé de la sphère céleste.

Elle descendait lentement, voltigeant doucement vers le sol, toujours éclairée par la planète grise dans un faisceau d'argent. Peu à peu elle se rapprochait et James sentait son cœur battre plus fort tandis que ses yeux émerveillés accompagnaient ses moindres mouvements. Et alors dans un dernier tourbillon, l'étoile passa devant lui et alla se poser délicatement sur sa main tendue.

Mais au lieu de la sensation de douce chaleur attendue, il ressenti un froid étrange au contact de ce fragment stellaire. Puis tout à coup l'étoile posée dans le creux de sa main se métamorphosa en larme glacée qui s'étala dans la paume du petit garçon.

C'est alors que des centaines d'autres étoiles se détachèrent du plafond céleste et s'échappèrent des nuages reproduisant la même danse, tombant en douces volutes vers le sol qui les appelait. Et bientôt toutes se trouvèrent réunies, formant sur le plancher terrestre un épais manteau d'une blancheur éclatante.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de James, son vœu se trouvant exaucé. La magie des fêtes existait donc bel et bien.


End file.
